A GIRL? NO WAY!
by Lena5
Summary: Goku is a girl..who knows that acting like one isn't a good idea..so she hid her identy but what happens when they find out? Sanzo/Goku
1. Default Chapter

I got inspire for another story.lol..I don't think anyone used this idea yet so I'm realllyyy happy!! N I got inspired from my friends n teachers who keep on calling Goku a girl.so I was like.y not try it as a girl? I dunno..I was first thinking of a one-shot...but now I'm trying for a whole story line/plot thing.  
A girl?!? NO WAY!!  
  
Goku yawned and woke up as the first ray of sunlight attacked his face. Stretching he got up and went to the bathroom making sure the door was lock. He giggled as he undress and un-wrap the bandage around his chest giving them a budge no guys have.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and sigh as she remembered her hair. After getting lock up in the mountains and having Sanzo rescue her, she realized that it wasn't going to be safe walking around as a girl. So she changed her name and cut off the hair that made her feminine. It took her months of observation of how a guy acted and what she should do to avoid conflict about her body.  
  
She sighs as she re-wrapped her chest tightly; after all she has gotten use to the pain of having her chest squeeze tightly.  
  
A knock on the door made her hurry up and finish the last touches before breakfast.  
  
"Goku?" a muffle voice from outside answer her thought.  
  
"Hai" she said deepening her voice.  
  
"I'll be there in a sec," she said putting on her clothes.  
  
"Breakfast is ready downstairs," Hakkai said as he went to wake up Gojyo and Sanzo.  
  
Opening the door she peeked outside and hurried down the stairs, starting another day of acting.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Whatcha think so far?? Is it good? 


	2. chapter 2

Well...this is the real chapter 1...the other was kinda like a short short short ideal of what happening...soo yeahhh!! As for the fact a lot of ppl do these stories...really?? I never found any...n gods...the ppl are starting to get on my nerves calling Goku a girl!!! HES NOT A GIRL!!! As for the name?? lol..I got no idea!! Lol, someone plz help me come up with one?? All names are can be suggested. And as for grammar I SUCK!!! Soo all ideas are welcome and thanks for my mistake in chapter 1...and I think I did pretty good for writing it in a hurry in the first 10 min before I had to leave for school lol.  
As she sat down she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her companions to come down so they can eat. Never once did the thought of eating out Sanzo's card passed her mind, never once had she thought they would run out. So why worry when it never happen before? Not her of course, she smiled as she ordered everything on the list knowing that they couldn't run out of money.  
  
The waiter sweatdropped as the boy's list continue on and on. He looked at the boy, not knowing where all the food went.  
  
"And that'll be all," she said happily.  
  
The waiter nodded as he slow trudged back to the kitchen hoping that the group would never pass by again, no matter how much they'll get from these people, they were just plain scary.  
  
"Good morning," Hakkai smiled as he and the rest of the companions sat down.  
  
"About time you guys got down, I already order food, so hopefully we can eat soon," she said happily.  
  
"Chi, have you ever thought that I might run out of money one day?" ask Sanzo looking at the pile of food when it had come.  
  
"Honto?" ask Goku.  
  
"Well when that happens we'll worry, but until then...LETS EAT!" yell Goku digging into the food.  
  
"Bakasaru," said Sanzo.  
  
"When that happens I'll sell you," he mumbled.  
  
Goku overhead him and pouted adorably.  
  
"Ne Sanzo, you won't really do that will you?" Goku asked his eyes wide and trusting.  
  
Sanzo sigh and took out his glasses and open the newspaper ignoring the boy.  
  
"Ne Sanzo, you won't right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Ne Ne, right Sanzo?" Goku asked again not taking silence as an answer, while the other 2 companions ignore them and ate.  
  
"SANZOOO," Goku whined.  
  
A stress mark appeared as Sanzo tried his best to keep calm.  
  
"Sanzoooooo," Goku whine again.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!" Sanzo yelled hitting Goku with the fan then kicking him.  
  
"QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS BEFORE I MAKE YOU PAY FOR THE FOOD," he yelled as he continues beating up Goku.  
  
"Ma ma," said Hakkai as he stopped Sanzo.  
  
"Don't be too rough on the boy, he's only a child," said Hakkai helping Goku up.  
  
Sanzo snorted and went back to his newspaper.  
  
Goku pouted as he continued to stare at Sanzo.  
  
"Oi Goku, eat up before I eat it all," said Gojyo tossing him a bun.  
  
Goku ignored him and hurried to finish his breakfast.  
  
"That was good," said Goku leaning back in his chair only to lose his balance and landed on the floor.  
  
"ITTAI!" he whined as he rubbed his butt.  
  
"Bakasaru, that's what you get for leaning back too much," said Gojyo smiling as he also lean back only to fall also.  
  
"THE HELL?" he yelled as he stood up from his fall.  
  
It was Goku's turn to smirk as Gojyo yelled at the chair.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH," yelled Sanzo as he whacked Gojyo with the fan.  
  
"ITAI," Gojyo whined.  
  
"What was that for," he yelled at the monk.  
  
"Ma ma," said Hakkai.  
  
"We should go, the workers are starting to give us dirty looks," Hakkai said as he grabbed his stuff and took it outside.  
  
Goku smiled as he grabbed his stuff and bounce outside happy that for once Gojyo got hit more than him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
What do you guys think?? I thought it was pretty good...Plz read my other fanfic called New Beginnings and RR that one also. I feel silly if I had better reviews on 1 that I didn't spend as much time as the other. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews it make me really happy...my dream was to get like 4-500 reviews...but I know it wont ever happen...but as long as I do get reviews I'm really happy. So don't mind my whining. Thanks for the grammar...I just need to remember to go back through my stories and grammar check them cuz I really suck at it...but hey it's a great way to get better at English so I'm trying.  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Ne Hakkai, when will we reach the next town," Goku asked.  
  
"According to this map it'll take us another day or two," Hakkai said as he led the group through a trail only he saw.  
  
"Why can't we just ride instead of walking," Goku asked/whined.  
  
"Bakasaru (thanks whoever said I spelt it wrong heh), Hakuryuu is tired, so will you be if you had to carry around so much damn stuff," Gojyo yelled.  
  
"I'm not a SARU and I am tired too after carrying the entire luggage," he whined.  
  
"Who told you to lose!!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"FINE, lets try again," he said dropping the luggage.  
  
"This time the loser will carry it till we get to town," Goku said as the group gather together for the final round.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissor (sorry I tried to get the Japanese way...but I got confused.)!" the group yelled together.  
  
"THE HELL!?!?!?!" two voices rang out while Hakkai just smiled, and Goku smiled with glee knowing that for once he won at rock, paper, scissor.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID THAT SARU WIN?!?!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"I WON, I WON!!!" Goku shouted with joy.  
  
"Ma ma, I guess it's between us three to see who'll lose," said Hakkai.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!!" ranged out as the three tried over and over to pick a loser.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Ne ne, will you guys hurry up?" ask Goku who was resting on a rock enjoying his rest.  
  
"NANI!?!" Gojyo yelled as he lost to both Sanzo and Hakkai. Goku smirk and threw the packs at Gojyo.  
  
"I guess it's your turn to be carrying those," he said smirking.  
  
Thus the group continued westward.  
  
"Harahetta!" Goku whined.  
  
His growled supported his whining.  
  
"Oi, didn't we just eat lunch? How can you still be hungry?" ask Gojyo.  
  
"I'm a growing boy, of course I'll be hungry," said Goku.  
  
"Ne Sanzo, can I have a meat bun?" ask Goku.  
  
"Chi," was the only answer he got.  
  
"Ne, ne, can I?" Goku asked again.  
  
"Sanzooooooo," Goku whined.  
  
Another growled was heard.  
  
"Sanzooooooo, harahetta," Goku whined breaking Sanzo's patience.  
  
"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE THIS FAN DOWN YOUR THROAT TO MAKE YOU FULL," Sanzo yelled as he threw the fan at Goku.  
  
Goku pout.  
  
"I'm still hungry though," Goku whined again.  
  
That was the last straw since we all know how little patience Sanzo has for anything. Sanzo turned and looked at Goku. He smiled dangerously.  
  
"How dare you bug me....MORT-" Hakkai covered Sanzo's mouth before he can say the rest and summon his sutra.  
  
"Ma, ma we don't want to kill anyone now do we?" Hakkai said holding Sanzo back while smiling.  
  
Goku hid behind Gojyo at the look on Sanzo's face. No matter how much she love Sanzo, when he's angry you better not be around.  
  
After they got Sanzo calmed down they settle down for the night.  
  
And of course Goku had decided to find water for her to take a bath.  
  
She smiled happily as she found the spring. She looked around making sure no one was around before undressing. She set down the bandaged apart from her clothes as she stepped into the spring. She hummed peacefully to herself as she closed her eyes and relaxed. She never saw the youkai coming towards her slowly. But she did smell it.  
  
She quickly open her eyes to see a group of ten youkai surround the clearing. Cursing to herself she quickly summoned her Nyoibou (I think that's the correct spelling?)  
  
She scanned the area for her clothes. She spotted them not far away from her and calculated the distance. It was no use unless if she wanted to be seen. She extended her Nyoibou and aimed for the youkai closest to her. She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the scream.  
  
She braced herself as the other nine ran to her.  
  
She could make it; she thought as they all left themselves wide open. But it was the thought of standing naked in front of them that made her wish she was a man. Quickly she hit aside the youkai that was coming to her quickest. The youkai was flung back to the edge of the spring while the rest surrounded her on all four sides.  
  
Tightening her gripped; she swung her staff but she only hit one as the others dodged it. She frowned as they got back up and went for her again. She took a chance and got up protecting her breast as she attacked them. She thanked the gods for the water was up to her waist. With her up and about the youkai didn't last long as the last ran away knowing he was the only one left. She frowned as she swung at him. She could not afford the thought that her secret might get out. After beating them she hurried and put on her clothes.  
  
She smiled happily as she finished changing and skipped back to camp not noticing Gojyo stepping out of the bushes where she was once taking a bath.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Back at Camp *~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Oi, I wonder what's taking that saru so long," Gojyo grumble as he smoked.  
  
"He's probably taking a bath," said Hakkai petting Hakuryuu.  
  
"But it been over an hour," Gojyo said getting up.  
  
"I'm going to get some water," he said leaving camp in the direction that Goku went.  
  
"Ma... if he's so worry he should have just said it," Hakkai said lying down on the ground.  
  
Gojyo kicked at some rocks as he went to find Goku.  
  
It been too long for the saru to take a bath and besides the sun went down a while ago. He frowned as he heard a scream. He hurried towards it gripping his Jakujou tightly in his hands.  
  
He never thought he'll see what he saw. He had rubbed his eyes a couple of times and also pinched himself hard, really hard. But the scene was still in front of him. A naked Goku was in the spring and a group of youkai was surrounding him. He took a step forward when Goku got up and started attacked the youkai with one hand on his staff and the other across his chest protecting something. Gojyo took a closer look and saw what he never thought he would see or want to see.  
  
Goku with boobs pretty boobs too, but they were real boobs for sure. Gojyo blushed as he backed away into the trees watching the fight. Soon as the last youkai was killed Goku grabbed his clothes and started wrapping his chest with bandages. As the last piece of clothing was back on the demon he left skipping towards camp.  
  
Gojyo stepped out of the clearing and ponder on what he saw. He went back to camp hurrying to make sure he got there first. Just as Gojyo sat down Goku appeared; smiling at the group.  
  
Gojyo looked at Goku and decided to talk to the boy about it later, he wouldn't embarrass the boy.  
  
"You're finally back saru, I thought you got lost," Gojyo said smirking at the girl.  
  
Goku pouted.  
  
"Well at least it shows you care, if you thought I got lost," she said settling down.  
  
Gojyo didn't answer to that, instead he went to sleep.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Ne whatcha think so far?? I really suck at fighting scenes...and I still need a name...plz plz help me come up with a name...as for the picking name...its a great idea!! But...lol...I really suck at those...soo plz help anyways? 


	4. Gojyo and Sanzo together? unbelievable

I'm back. Sorry I been busy the last couple of days...I'm soo addicted to Saiyuki....I made this folder...it contains info about the characters... pictures... stories...I also got a copy of the second season...lol...I got a case for it...n I decorated the cover and the CD. Ne, ne...one of the reviewer brought up a good point...That is Goku's real name...Goku when he was nameless in heaven...but...shouldn't he get rename once the group finds out its a girl? I HAVE NO ENGLISH...I repeat. I HAVE NO ENGLISH I SUCK AT GRAMMAR I DEPEND ON MICROSOFT WORDS TO HELP ME WITH MY GRAMMAR....I'm doing a little better if you guys ever saw one of my very first fanfic...this is consider great GREAT improvement.  
  
A Girl no way  
  
Part 4  
  
By da  
  
"Hey saru, wake up!" said Gojyo as he shook his companion awake.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm sleepy," Goku whined turning in her tent while she continued sleeping.  
  
Gojyo smirk.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you when Sanzo comes in here with the gun," Gojyo said packing up.  
  
A figure shot up in her sleeping bag and hurried out while frantically packing up for the trip. She wasn't stupid enough to test Sanzo's wrath.  
  
"I'm ready," she yelled as she sat in the backseat.  
  
She finally looked around only to realize Hakkai and Sanzo were still sleeping.  
  
"..."  
  
"Chi, I didn't know you were that afraid of Sanzo," Gojyo said sitting next to her.  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to piss him off," Goku said yawning.  
  
"If there's nothing else I'm going back to bed," Goku said turning to her side ignoring Gojyo.  
  
"Bakasaru, you sleep too much, it won't hurt if you lose a little bit of sleep," Gojyo said towering over Goku. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoyed me?" she asked taking no notice of the figure over her head.  
  
"Baka, if I did have something better to do, do you think I'll be bugging you right now?" he asked settling back down.  
  
"All I really wanted was an explanation," he said facing away from Goku.  
  
"What kind of explanation," she asked.  
  
"The one where it includes you dressing as a guy," Gojyo said closing his eyes.  
  
He knew what was going to come...the monkey was too predictable whether it was a girl or guy. He started the counting. 3...2...1...  
  
"NANI?" Goku asked once again, she shot up in her seat.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not a guy?" Goku asked once she got her body to calm down.  
  
"Ne, you do know they'll know sooner or later right?" Gojyo said ignoring her comment.  
  
Goku sighed.  
  
"I know, but hey what can I do? Go up to them and say, guess what did you know I was a girl? I bet I had you fooled." She giggled as she settled back down in her seat.  
  
"They'll probably kick me out; they think girls are a hassle." Goku said leaning on her arm facing Gojyo. (And we all know how NOT true that is right?? Girls are never hassle...anyone want to say anything against that?? ^_^)  
  
"You're not that bad," Gojyo said facing Goku.  
  
"After all you're pretty smart for a saru," he said jumping out of the jeep.  
  
"I'm NOT A SARU," Goku yelled after him.  
  
"DAMN YOU CURRUPT MONK, DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD WAKE UP NOW?!?!?!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
Sanzo shot up in his bag and took out his gun and shot at Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo laughed as he duck in time as the bullet went sailing pass him and buried itself into the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Ne, your aim got worst," Gojyo said as he looked at the monk and at the bullet in the tree.  
  
Goku winced as he looked at Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo struggled with his inner self. Stress marks could be seen all over his face. Sanzo calmly took a breath.  
  
"You know your hair will turn white at the rate at which you're stressing, and then you won't just be a bald monk but a shiny bald monk," Gojyo said as he walked off.  
  
5...4...3...2...1...Gojyo counted to himself.  
  
"NANI?!?! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!!!!" Sanzo yelled as he went after Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo laughed as he took off into the forest with Sanzo hot on his heels.  
  
Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Isn't it just a calm and beautiful day today?" Hakkai commented after the two took off.  
  
Bullets could be heard as well as shouting.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
"Ne Hakkai, you think we should find them now?" Goku asked patting his stomach after breakfast.  
  
"Don't worry they know the way back," Hakkai said relaxing.  
  
"Demo...what if something happen to the two?" Goku asked biting her lip.  
  
"Gojyo deserved it," Hakkai said smiling as he lean back to take a nap.  
  
"Demo...I'm worried," she said.  
  
"DAMN YOU STUPID CURRUPTED MONK LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice was heard.  
  
"Eh?" Goku asked looking in the direction she heard the voice.  
  
"Chi, you started it," Sanzo said as he appeared from the trees dragging along a brownish color lump that was moving.  
  
Sanzo kicked Gojyo.  
  
"That's wha- OW FUCK!!!" Sanzo yelled holding his hand where Gojyo had just bit him. Sanzo snarled as he grabbed a hold of Gojyo's hair.  
  
"DAMN YOU STUPID PERVERTED LITTLE WATER DEMON IDIOT!!!" Sanzo yelled beating Gojyo up with the fan.  
  
Gojyo smirk even from the pain of the fan.  
  
He grabbed a hold of Sanzo and kissed him right on the lips.  
  
"You know you're really sexy when you're mad," Gojyo said wrapping his arms around Sanzo.  
  
Goku and Hakkai stared at the two in shock.  
  
"Want me to kiss the pain away?" Gojyo asked ask he closed his eyes smiling.  
  
Sanzo shook with anger.  
  
Gojyo held Sanzo at arms length and looked at him.  
  
Sanzo snarled and tackled Gojyo to the floor.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME?!?!?!" Sanzo yelled as once again our beloved Sanzo beats Gojyo. (I dont mean to be mean to Gojyo...but its funny...n yes I do love Gojyo...)  
  
"Ma, ma, I think that this went far enough," Hakkai said.  
  
Sanzo growled as he glared at Gojyo who smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Ne...Sanzo how about you and me together tonight?" Gojyo asked seductively.  
  
"That's enough Gojyo at least wait till we get to town," Hakkai said as the four piled into the jeep.  
  
"Ne Goku, I'll trade you seats," Gojyo said winking at Goku.  
  
Goku smiled as she sat behind Hakkai not noticing the glare that Sanzo gave her.  
  
"Don't touch me," Sanzo said hitting away Gojyo's hand.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo...with the way you act it's only turning me on more," Gojyo said wrapping his arms about Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. DAMMIT IT'S NOT WORKING!! SCREW IT Sanzo yelled in his mind. He growled as he turned around in his seats and punched Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo caught the punch and pulled the monk from his seat into the backseat onto Gojyo's lap.  
  
Sanzo growled as Goku sat fearfully in her corner. She never knew how braved or stupid Gojyo was.  
  
Hakkai stepped on the peddle hoping that they got to town before anyone dies.  
  
Taking out his fan, Sanzo proceed to kill Gojyo.  
  
"WHY YOU STUPID MONSTER, I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU OFF TO SAVE ME HEADACHS," Sanzo yelled.  
  
Gojyo pouted and only wrapped his arms around Sanzo tighter.  
  
At that moment Gojyo felt cold...very cold. Gojyo looked at the monk only to notice a very evil and powerful aura surrounding the monk.  
  
With one hand Sanzo grabbed a hold of Gojyo and threw him in the front seat. Sanzo made himself comfortable glaring at Goku who sat next to him. Only silence and occasionally whacking was heard.  
  
Luckily for them, they were able to reach the next town by afternoon.  
  
Sanzo got out of the jeep before it stopped as he stomped his way in the inn to the innkeeper.  
  
"4 rooms," he whispered quietly freaking out the owner.  
  
The owner nodded fearfully as he led the four to their room.  
  
The three happened to be cheerful only upsetting Sanzo more.  
  
Sanzo took the first room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Um...is your friend ok?" the innkeeper asked.  
  
"Yes, he's just in a bad mood," Gojyo said smiling.  
  
"I'll take this one," Gojyo said dropping his stuff inside and closing the door behind it.  
  
The others blinked as he went back the way they came.  
  
Gojyo smirked as he opened the door slowly revealing the monk in his normal attire of black on the bed with his hand over his eyes.  
  
Gojyo quietly crept towards the bed careful not to make any noises.  
  
As soon as he reached the bed a gun was pointed at his head. "Don't you have anything better to do?" the monk asked without removing his arm.  
  
Gojyo leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sanzo and nuzzle the latter's neck.  
  
"I just came to tell you something..."Gojyo trailed off when he felt Sanzo stiffen under him.  
  
"You better say it quickly before I shoot," he said pushing the gun closer to Gojyo's head.  
  
"I just wanted to say..."Gojyo said blowing on his neck.  
  
"Just wanted to say that...I GOT YOU HAHAHA APRIL FOOLS!!!"Gojyo yelled running towards the door not looking back.  
  
He didn't need to look back to know the scene behind him. He ducked after hearing a click and gunshots.  
  
He quickly opened the door and ran down the hallway to his room.  
  
People poked their heads out at the sound of gun fire only to lock the door seeing a monk holding a gun chasing after some guy with red hair.  
  
Gojyo quickly ran into his room and locked the door.  
  
Gun blasts were heard as Gojyo leaned away from the door.  
  
Several holes were seen about where Gojyo's head was.  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
I know the ending was kinda stupid...but what u guys think?? Lol...it didn't come out like I thought it was...it just popped into my head when Gojyo bit Sanzo...cuz I was typing what...and I never finished the word...and then it popped into my head. Whatcha think?? RR plz 


End file.
